


【勇耀/Korchu】我独自生活

by BURVIN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BURVIN/pseuds/BURVIN
Relationships: China/South Korea (Hetalia), 勇耀
Kudos: 1





	【勇耀/Korchu】我独自生活

1.  
你独自一个人生活？  
在“你现在月薪多少？”“有对象了吗？”之后，老朋友向王耀抛下这句疑问，多少带点讽刺性。在王耀点头默认后，与王耀同岁的老朋友开始用高人一等的语气：“哎，我老婆二胎六个月了，她现在脾气大得很，真羡慕你一个人清净。”  
服务员端上第二盘饺子，用中华牌红黑相间格子铅笔在小票上画去一道，他们已经坐了一个小时，菜只上了一半。王耀看着被煎制成金黄色表皮的饺子，五十块十只的质量好像和路边小店的饺子没有差距，当他蘸上辣椒、酱油、醋、蒜头、香油和蒜蓉搅拌而成的调料，迫不及待地小心咬上一口，滚烫的汤汁和馅料跌落到舌尖上——不错，和路边的六元五只的饺子有差距，但还是不值这个价，果然还是家里包的饺子最好最实惠。  
“小王，你觉得这味道咋样，今天这馅里的虾仁有点不新鲜，几年没来，这里水准居然下降这么多。”老朋友不满地摇摇头，“深圳这物价真是越来越离谱了，不过你们这儿工资也高。”  
“味道不错，不过比起我家过节包的饺子要差点。哦，想起我妈家乡那边包的炸饺子有糖酥馅的，里面放花生和芝麻还有酥糖，一次炸几百个。吃一两个会感到很甜也很满足，吃过两位数就开始头晕。有机会你也可以尝尝看。”  
老朋友点点头，他们心知肚明在忙碌的工作中是很难「有机会」，而且老朋友在几年前的聚会上曾说过自己不喜欢酥糖。但为了给对方面子，于是王耀听到了：下次我们一家都有可能去你家乡旅游，会吃那儿的炸糖饺子。

“说回来，你太太有工作吗？”  
“哎，之前有，后来怀孕就辞职了。她现在就靠我养着，整天就在家里除了带孩子什么都不用干，真是羡慕女人，我每天连睡五个小时都难。”  
“别想当然，当主妇带小孩很累的。”  
“是是是，你说的都是。不就天天开车到处找客户聊项目聊的头疼的要死，比在家里逗小孩做饭那可是轻松多了。”老朋友明显不快，“过几年你有老婆孩子就知道到底得有多累。”  
为了避免与难得一见的倔强的朋友争吵，王耀把快到口边的反驳吞回去。改聊起一些不会发生争执的趣事。右边六人桌的男男女女正在讨论投资和存款，只有两个人却坐了四人桌的少女们在用粉蓝色logo的修图软件修整两人刚才的合影。此时，剩下的菜在同一时间被端上了王耀和老朋友的二人桌。在市中心氛围温暖的东北菜馆里，王耀打出了今晚第一个冷嗝。  
平时的嗝是在吃到八分饱后，为了礼貌而捂着嘴巴小声地发出“嗝”。在九点半，深圳市中心的街头不再像晚高峰期一样堵塞，大小和颜色不一的车子在街道上行驶。王耀本来计划和以往一样坐地铁回到家里，可奈何不了老朋友说既然顺路就打辆车的请求。在饭桌上争执过买单问题后，刚结帐几百块晚餐单的朋友主动提出付出租车费，拒绝了AA制提议。王耀嘴上说着不好意思，心里总算松了一口气。出租车还有三公里就能到他们等待的广场门口，老朋友指着一辆辆从眼前闪过的轿车，报上它们各不相同的生产商，终于在王耀不断地发出“呃”“呃”的不间断冷嗝后停止这个王耀完全不感兴趣的话题。  
“怎么回事？”同坐在后排的老朋友问，他确实很担心，想到了该带打冷嗝的老朋友去医院检查，不过看上去，王耀依旧是红润着脸庞，看上去不像有生命危险。不得不接受而流露出无奈的神情，一个个掐住嗓子才能发出的声音在出租车的小空间里回荡。  
出租车停靠在路边，本以为是老朋友到了目的地，结果有人俯身钻进出租车里。拼车成功了。司机无感情地打着方向盘，放在方向盘右侧平台上的钢铁侠玩偶因为没有阳光照射而不摇摆。呃，王耀想起小时候每当自己打嗝时，就会收到一个巴掌让自己不要发出怪声，所以他永远在打嗝的时候捂着嘴。呃，前排的陌生人块头好大，不知道为什么自来熟地和司机聊得火热，陌生人听见古怪的声音，转过头问：“你还好吗？”  
“他胃胀气而已，没事。”  
“呀，那没事就好。”陌生人继续和司机滔滔不绝地聊着闲话，不一会到了王耀居住的小区门口，他与老朋友告别，随后把今晚的食物吐在地上，汤汁混杂着胃酸从鼻孔滴出来，也许是该怪车上的皮革味和突如其来的热烈香水味，再往上追溯，该怪今天自己同意邀约，浪费掉难得的休息日。口袋里的手机发出微信提示音，他连忙打开一看，那是需要今晚做成表格的文件。  
呕吐物沿着下巴滴落到手机屏幕上，他用棕色的袖子随意地擦干净。在按下电梯门的瞬间，突然莫名其妙地担心下午出门时没有锁好外层的铁门。

2.  
蓝色热水壶烧好了热水，王耀先把热水倒入一个玻璃杯，再准备另一个玻璃杯把水互相倒来倒去，流动能让水温降低，倒了足足有上百次，水温终于从沸点降到适合饮用的程度。曾经他也考虑购买饮水机，但总觉得那是没必要的消费，于是打消了念头。果然熟睡八小时清醒的早晨最适合喝一杯温水。王耀抿着嘴，看向墙壁上悬挂着的圆盘钟表，他刚在两天前顺利辞职。

偶有的眼前一黑，从办公椅上起身时全身发麻倒在地上，诸如此类的情况在一个半月内不间断发生，在他被早高峰期的地铁挤进车厢，又被浪潮一般的人群死命地挤出去后，他的心脏处突然剧烈疼痛，只好捂着心口盘坐在出口附近冰凉的地板上，按开手机搜索：「心脏突然剧烈疼痛的原因。」此时微信的消息不断从上方垂落，他拉开微信提示栏，进入软件后在公司群请假，虽然没少受到奚落，例如：“现在的年轻人真够会找借口。怎么看都是熬夜打王者打过头找借口不来。”他无视奚落自己的话语，选择转地铁线去附近的医院进行身体检查。

心脏超声、甲状腺三项与血常规都显示正常，医生开了一些中成药，在贴纸标签上写下每日剂量，王耀闻着医院特有的气味，想起半年前在出租屋做大扫除的时候，地面因为消毒水的缘故，也有相似的气味。他拿着药和医嘱坐公交车回家时，决定辞去这份工作。  
“你每天睡几个小时？”  
“不包括午觉是四到六个小时。”  
“这个作息持续多久了？”  
“…两年？大概更久。”  
“得改，按着这个作息你的身体已经开始有亚健康症状了。”  
他在车上细嚼着一小时前与医生的对话，不知不觉间昏沉地睡过去，以至于坐过了站。

早上八点半左右将右手大拇指按在公司大门口的打卡机上，晚上九点左右重复动作，在十点左右到家后，简易地做一顿晚餐，基本上是以方便面为首的速食食品。洗澡有时还会停水，需要用毛巾抹干净头上的泡沫，裸身坐在椅子上等待花洒重新出水。这时很有可能手机会震动起来，又是需要尽快处理的新文件。王耀的睡眠时间一般在四到六个小时左右，除了节假日基本如此。就这样持续了两年，在身体的警示与医生的劝告下，他独自一人回到二十平方小屋里，冲向床铺，床垫图案是造型各异的卡通小鸡。把床上的毛绒玩偶抱得紧紧的。我必须辞职，要加班较少的工作，要双休日，还要换能在早上见到阳光的出租屋。要仔细选隔音效果好的。如果天降横财，我要买什么样户型的房子？还是别做梦了，赶紧干实事。  
他打完辞职信的最后一句，望着房东贴上的蓝色墙纸发呆，他没有像以往一样质疑自己从佛山改到深圳发展到底是不是一个正确的选择，只是脑子突然什么也不去细想，他在发呆的过程中暂时获得少许快乐。

接下来的一切都比自己预料中的要顺利，在找到下一份工作前，王耀搬到了同样是二十平方的新出租屋里，房东带他看房的时候，对简约的家具搭配总在强调“北欧风格”，小厨房，床铺，收纳柜，衣柜，床头柜都是“北欧风格”。王耀完全不了解，但当他发觉光脚站在灰蓝色的毛绒地毯上时十分舒适，他忍不住在地毯上来回走动。确认了浴室的花洒能正常使用后，他沐浴在阳光里签下租房合同。租期为九个月，每月租金人民币三千元，足足比上一套出租屋的租金高出一半。他不后悔，在把所有行李搬到小屋之后，他花了一整天布置自己接下来九个月的单人空间，让这间精装好的北欧小屋透进  
自己的独特气味。  
其实之后他多少有些为自己的冲动后悔过，毕竟房租真的太过于不划算，小区离地铁也有点远，要走三十多分钟。不过他又一想，昨天自己躺在灰白条纹的软床上翻来覆去的时候想到：不如之后攒钱去北欧一个人旅行吧，等我醒来就去看北欧的旅行攻略。在脑袋渐渐昏沉后，王耀梦到自己在一片空白的雪地上摊着，努力想让自己站起来，却屡屡失败，最后他感觉自己身上被一股无形的重量压住，眼睛能看到右侧的北欧风格床头柜，却无法翻身和发出声音。深陷北欧国度的积雪中大约就是这种感觉。

入职前三天，他想找个景点放松片刻，不愿继续闷在家里看书或者去楼下闲逛。他查询旅游网站上的深圳旅游攻略，在评论区中寻找自己想去放松的景点。  
——深圳有什么值得去放松的地方吗？  
——呃，欢乐谷或者世界之窗？华侨城太无聊了，建议不要去。  
——怎么永远只有这两个景点？  
——你还可以去看海？深圳湾七星湾都可以去。  
——一年前的国庆假去看过了。  
从小在深圳成长的前同事随后给出了去广州旅游的建议，从深圳北到广州东只需要一个小时，玩完后在那儿找间酒店留宿一晚上挺好的。听完前同事的建议，他完全打消了找景点放松的计划，还是去楼下花园转一圈再买个合口味的包子会更能放松身心。

3.

就算是特别喜欢的歌曲，被设置成早上六点半，六点四十五，七点各响一次的闹铃也会令人产生厌恶。而今天王耀却连举起手机按下关闭的力气都消失了，他感到剧烈的撕裂感疼痛，从手臂延伸到手掌，他摆了一下脚，这边的疼痛感是肿痛的。啊，好几年都没有这种剧烈锻炼，醒来当然会这样吧！在第二次闹铃响起时，疼痛感减轻了不少，他起身拉开窗帘，屋外正下着今年的第一场秋雨。  
等会要记得带伞，水喝的差不多了，要烧一壶水，等等，现在最该做的应该是刷牙洗脸。刚清醒的脑袋正处于晕乎的状态，直到他看见那张放在木质床头柜的健身卡，那张卡像一捧冷水泼在脸上让他清醒。这时，手机屏幕又亮起来，不是头条新闻的弹窗，而是一条微信消息。  
-早上好！  
-［图片］  
-大哥现在一定是在忍受延迟性肌肉酸痛的痛苦吧？  
-不要心急，补充足够的蛋白质就好了，可以煎个鸡蛋，再给自己冲杯咖啡。  
-［图片］  
-如果有在想我，只能说明我太有魅力了，真是没办法。希望我的魅力能让你坚持锻炼。  
看着一条条弹出来的消息，王耀没有回复，他一闪而过的念头就是把这个烦人的教练拉黑然后把健身卡扔到窗外。清晨的第一首歌压制了他的冲动，他选择不回复。使劲刷咬合面的天然窝沟时响起最近最喜欢的歌曲，那是一张二十元的数字专辑里的非主打，最近知名的歌手都开始实行专辑歌曲收费，即使是年费会员也需要单独收费，像游戏里的内购项目，但花二十块听正版能给他带来一种精神上充实的满足感。截止目前，王耀在两个音乐软件上购买了几个不同的艺人的十一张音乐专辑，他没什么高雅的音乐爱好，购买的都是流行歌曲，对他而言，能让他感到生活动力的音乐就是好音乐。

一个月前，他去了公司附近新开的购物城，因为是新开业加上周末下午的缘故，电梯里挤满了人。他此次来购物城的目的地是六楼的酸菜鱼店，与几个同事约好了时间，在半小时后聚餐。一向守时的他看着人满为患的电梯，转头选择使用扶梯上楼。二楼和三楼的几个奶茶店饮品店门口排着长长的队伍，有人扮成奶茶店吉祥物向他递上一张宣传单，他好意接过宣传单，决定等之后人少时来店里尝试。反正还有半小时，不如在这里逛一逛。于是他走马观花式浏览完三楼和四楼的店铺，基本上都是服装店，王耀对如何打扮自己毫无兴趣，决定继续上楼前，在把注意力放在一家店铺往前走时，他正好撞上同样心不在焉的陌生男人，虽然走路撞到墙角和柱子上是常有的事，但正好撞在比他高一头的男人柔软的胸肌上并不常见。  
“不好意思。”王耀抬头看着正在行摘耳机礼的男人，男人穿着休闲的蓝色衬衫，视线往下扫，能看见黑色的运动短裤和怎么看都是名牌货的运动鞋。在王耀觉得自己的打量有些令人尴尬和不太礼貌时，男子看着王耀手里捏着的奶茶优惠传单，扶着王耀的双肩说：  
“好巧啊，我正好要帮前台的姐姐们去买这家店的奶茶。”  
“嗯…很巧。”王耀在男子灿烂的笑容中捕捉到一丝铜臭味，“你还有什么事吗？”  
“你住在附近吗？”  
“公司在附近。今天要和朋友聚餐，在六楼的酸菜鱼。”  
“是第一次来这里吗？”  
听到这熟悉的句式，王耀猜测这人是购物城里一家店的员工或者实习推销员，“嗯，确实是第一次来。”  
“如果你不忙，可以占用你一点时间吧？”  
“随便啦，有什么话直接说。”  
男子突然扯住王耀的手腕，将王耀的手心按在胸前：“想要和我一样的身材吗？”  
这是迫使我性骚扰他吗？明明第一次见面，却比老朋友们的身体接触的程度还要深，本应该甩开他的手，却本能地往锻炼好的胸肌上揉了几下，这时喊他放手也不合适，突然间，他觉得男人身上的香水有些熟悉，香气让他胃部一阵阵抽搐：“我不知道，我觉得我现在的身材也挺好的。你是来推销保健品的？”  
“不是，我是五楼健身房聘请的教练，刚刚做完几组练习有点想出来走走，却命运般地遇到你了，现在刚开业所以办会员卡有七折优惠，怎么样，如果想像我一样有好身材就去办一张吧！”推销的话术像连珠弹一样弹跳出来，男子松开了王耀的手腕，“要是不想办也无所谓。”  
“我考虑一下。”  
“好啊，那就不打扰了。哦对了，如果确定要办理麻烦和前台的小姐姐们说是我推荐的，可以享受六五折，再送两节课，有缘分再见。”  
“等一下。你叫什么名字？”知道这人的名字才能和前台提申请优惠的条款。  
“对啊，我竟然忘了告诉你，名字是…任勇洙。”  
王耀拿出手机点开备忘录，记录下名字。  
“我能再冒昧地问个问题吗？”  
“什么问题？”  
“你老家是哪个省的，没别的，就有点好奇你的口音。”  
“啊，家乡…我是韩国人。”  
-  
沸腾的酸菜鱼锅里冒着泡，同事们聊着无趣的琐事，王耀看着冲动下办好的橙色健身卡，具有磁性，据说可以刷开一人专用健身房的门。前台详细介绍起这家健身房兼室内小型游泳馆，王耀点头应付，只在提起会员月卡一类的价格时认真聆听。当他报出任勇洙的名字申请优惠时，前台的女生咯咯地笑，往一个本子上用正字计算法划上一道。  
这臭小子怪能拉客的，也是啊，主动的男人确实很能吸引人。  
前台小声嘀咕几句。办好卡后，开始推销一系列健身护具。  
“…那么，需要么？”  
“暂时不需要。”王耀看着手机上的时间，此时已经超时了二十分钟，他在同事群发出一条消息--对不起，稍微晚点到。很快有人回复：没关系，我也堵半路上了，半小时后才能到。  
“那你需要他的联系方式吗？”  
“你们健身房老板的吗？”  
“当然不是，勇洙教练的。很多人看他的身材和脸都找我问他的联系方式，这没啥，问题是这帮家伙问完还不办卡，你那么果断地办卡，当然要给你了，不要误会。”

酸爽的鱼肉汤汁和大米饭真是绝配。王耀又用筷子往嘴里塞了一口带有鱼汤汁的白饭。吃完后，他浏览起任勇洙的朋友圈，他给这个有些过于热情的男人备注「胸大但很软的任教练」。

两星期后，在没有加班需求的夜晚七点，距离四点半的晚饭已经过去两个多小时，意味着他可以无忧虑地在跑步机上奔跑。他按下跑步机的开关，调整好档数，闭上眼睛奔跑起来。这几天任勇洙时不时给他发一些激励以至于激将来健身房锻炼的消息，他总回复：今天没时间，我要加班。  
他感觉自己像跑道上加速的飞机，再加快奔跑的速度就能在天空中俯视夜景。上一次依靠跑步单纯获得快乐是哪一年呢？貌似是自己小学的暑假在乡下与再没见过的朋友在河边的沙地奔跑。那时候自己还不知道睡觉的时候要把舌头收起来，和他玩得好的朋友总是会嘲笑他熟睡后吐出来的舌头又呆又蠢，他就改了，每当舌头忍不住吐出来时他都会暗示自己收回去，因为那很蠢，那是坏毛病。男人留长发扎马尾也是人们口中的坏毛病，他可以改变自己的习惯和追求来适应社会，但他不想剪掉大学起开始留住的长发。为什么？他想是因为自己初中时在校门口被人拿着理发剪剪到头发只剩半厘米长的时候很憋屈，所以产生了逆反心理吧。这么多年他都用在加油站商店里偶遇的护发素牌子，300毫升只要十元一只，洗完后他的头发总有一股姜的味道。  
最终他没能升空，停下了脚步。他看了一眼手机，居然才过去了五分钟，却好像过去了一个小时。他坐在地上开始喘气，有一次赶上末班公交车的时候，他握住扶手时感觉喉咙很痛，也在喘气。  
“你终于来了！”身后传来熟悉的声音，依旧洋溢着热情和独特的口音。任勇洙把坐在地板上的王耀扶起来，“刚运动完就坐下很容易出意外，你靠着我站一会吧。”  
靠住拥有柔软肌肉身体的触感很舒服，就像每天晚上下班后瘫倒在柔软的床垫上一样。因为靠的很近，能闻出来用的香水和第一次见面时不同，香味偏淡。“真是谢谢你了。”  
“啊，这当然是我该做的。”此时王耀才发现，不知不觉间，任勇洙的手游走到腰部，紧接着，开始轻轻揉起腹部。王耀感觉耳背有点凉飕飕的，他意识到这属于性骚扰。  
“这里的赘肉有点多，如果不按照正确的方式练会变成死肉的。来让我给你指定锻炼计划吧。”  
看来是自己想多了。接下来王耀在任勇洙絮絮不休的声音里做好了一组仰卧起坐，一组三十次，每次三组，接着更换锻炼动作。  
“你知道吗，我中考的时候得在一分钟内做六十个仰卧起坐才合格。”他接过任勇洙递来的淡绿色毛巾，擦掉脸上的汗液。  
“嗯，很多人都和我提过，就是你们国家制定的学生体测，有人抱怨的非常有画面感。对了，你现在是做什么的？怎么老这么忙。”  
“我啊…是会计师。”  
“哇，一听这个职业就能感觉你很幸苦。在这里工作多久了？我之前已经在微信问过你，不过你忘了回我。”  
“两年，之前都在佛山，觉得发展前景不太好所以来深圳了，但在这里真的好无聊啊——前阵子我差点在地铁里昏倒了，所以换了新工作，有双休日的工作真好。”  
“呀，那上周你为什么一周都没来？”  
“哈哈…因为在家里远程加班呢。”王耀露出苦涩的笑，“那你呢，什么时候来这里的？”  
“十九岁的时候来的。按照中国的算法是十八岁，在广州上大学，半年前来深圳。我二十四岁生日刚过去两个月。”  
“二十四是虚岁还是实岁？”  
“啊，真的摆脱不掉老习惯。是虚岁。原来你工作这么久了，那你应该比我年纪要大。”  
“对的，我现在二十六了，实岁。”

因为年纪相差了三年，在王耀做两组腿的时候，任勇洙开始称呼他为大哥，听着一声声“大哥加油啊！”“虽然做了一下就累得要命的大哥像个老头子一样但已经很努力了！”王耀忍住了捂住任勇洙嘴巴的冲动，他还有十分钟就要离开健身房乘坐地铁回家，此时，他有点舍不得离开这里，下次不加班会是什么时候，他根本不清楚。

4.  
在看见这栋位于林间的别墅后，王耀总算明白任勇洙为什么会想去一家泛滥的饮品连锁店。这家店的消费水平超出了王耀的预算，他觉得奶茶类饮品在15元以下才是正常价格。他推开门，此时是周末的下午，这里是网红的打卡点，他在路过帮对方拍照的人的面前弯下腰，上了二楼。任勇洙坐着等他好一会了，一见他就像阔别多年的朋友似的冲上去拥抱：“大哥你终于来了！”  
“嗯，我来了。上星期才刚见面一次呢。要一起下去点餐吗？”  
“不用啦，这里都是扫二维码点餐。”任勇洙举起手机对着柱子上贴着的二维码，“我经常来，大哥不知道选择什么我可以推荐。”  
现在是凉爽的季节，温度在二十三度左右，前几天跌到十七度，又慢慢攀升回来。他本来想喝热饮，但在任勇洙的推荐下选择葡萄芝士果茶添加有嚼劲的透明果冻。“这怎么选「去芝士」呢？”  
“大哥不喜欢芝士奶盖？”  
“对，我只想喝果茶。”  
“什么—芝士这种好东西为什么要嫌弃！太可惜了。你点这里，选分装，店员会把果茶和芝士分开。”  
“哇…我们前面有三百多杯饮品正在制作？”  
“是的，在饮品没做好前，我们来继续昨天的节食食谱话题吧。话说回来，锻炼了一个月的大哥看着比我第一次见要有精神多了。”

鸡胸肉、西红柿、花菜，鸡蛋成为王耀最近食谱里必不可缺的原料。这是他从网上找来的健身餐食谱，他没有渴望拥有好身材，但听说健身餐就是吃得健康，商场里的鸡胸肉正在进行打折促销活动，便开始自己做晚餐，清淡的食物让他捧起水洗脸的时候察觉到脸上似乎没有那么油腻。直到二十六岁，他才发现自己的皮肤材质被划分到油皮。这是坚持向他推荐护肤产品和营养剂的任勇洙告诉他的。他经常会在做完一天的健身运动后注意到任勇洙保养的很好的皮肤，无奈任勇洙推荐的产品超出了他的预算。王耀打算攒几年钱去佛山买房，攒的钱足够首付了就去。之后每月缴四千，大约几年就能还清。像他一样的独身主义年轻人，只希望能拥有自己的三十平方米单人间。

“昨天睡前没有落下锻炼吧？”  
“没有，你要求的我都做过了，但腿还是好痛。你不是说坚持了就不会痛吗？”  
“因为还没有成为习惯嘛。大哥知道我得保持什么习惯才能有这样的身材吗？”  
王耀摇摇头。  
“我怎么可能知道，你来详细描述一下。”  
“早上永远要早起，不能超过八点半。然后早餐我一般会喝营养剂，煎上一个鸡蛋，加生菜和小番茄配着糙米吃。除了营养剂都很难吃，一点调料都不能放。已经坚持了两年，但还是要说一句这种狗东西真的好难吃。吃好之后躺在沙发上休息一会，大约十五分钟后我就开始锻炼，做好锻炼就是休息时间。中午我总会吃辛拉面或者炸酱面。虽然它们热量很高，但我下午健身就能消耗掉了所以没问题。晚餐会吃白煮鸡胸肉和生菜胡萝卜拌饭，偶尔抵抗不住芝士的诱惑就会往上面撒芝士粉。在十一点前一定要不使用药物入睡，即使是褪黑素也不行。”  
“啊，总结来说就是要自律。”  
“嗯，不但要自律而且要开心。”任勇洙勾起食指和中指，用指头模仿兔耳朵摆动的频率，“让我开心很简单，比如我照镜子看到自己的脸就会很开心。”  
“那么喝奶茶算是不自律？”  
“偶尔喝一次，频率调整到每个月一次完全没关系。不过我们等会就得去吃清淡的晚餐…大哥晚上有空吗？”  
“陪你吃晚餐没问题。不过有个十点前要交的文件，所以大概七点我就要走。”

任勇洙用白色的勺子往嘴唇上糊着白色的芝士奶盖，用开玩笑的语气说：“像不像胡子？”在相视一笑后用舌头刮干净。王耀突然发觉自己错过了一个机会，如果那圈白色的东西不是奶盖，而是…任勇洙也会用舌头卷起来吞下去吗？

得益于这次闲聊，王耀感到更加放松，紧绷着的快节奏生活难得放松了一次。他在吃完晚饭告别后，脑内不断虚拟搭建任勇洙的一天，任勇洙说自己在毕业后也是独自生活，住在一室一厅包含卫浴的房间里。他也是因为被门夹到大拇指痛到呼吸困难找不到能安慰自己的人吗？他也会偶尔在半夜感到压力挤压住身体而动弹不得而开始无助哭泣吗？下次见面好想多从他口中了解他的生活。这次他只得知任勇洙是个生活自律的人，是不存款的年轻人，和他一样，也是男同性恋。他回想起自己在谈话间带有刻板印象的一句话：“怪不得你的生活质量这么精致。”即使是这种刻板的话语，任勇洙都会得意地笑，沾沾自喜地开始自夸。  
是那个瞬间，看着他的笑，仿佛有一种物质在大脑里像草地上的水龙头一样喷发，现在眩晕的感觉和工作时疲劳过度的眩晕完全不一样，感觉到快乐而不是痛苦和沉闷。  
这是一次奇妙的初体验。

5.

下班时王耀便发觉自己穿的有些单薄。迎着扑面而来的凉风，他心里一惊，天气预报不是说寒潮明天才到吗？怎么现在温度就降下来了。在打包好一份路边的煎饼果子之后他接受安检并挤进了人满为患的地铁里。车厢每天要吞咽这么多人再吐出来一定很难受。刚才在后面推了一把自己的男人没有道歉，正在大声地向手机喊话。“大哥知道「推乘员」吗？我们国家上个世纪八十年代人流高峰期，会专门应聘钟点工把人推进地铁车厢里。”王耀想起任勇洙在一次见面聊天里偶然提到类似的情况。坐过三个站正好到了转线站，站在门口的他被人流冲出地铁门，真倒霉，今天真的不对劲。他看着手里提着的已经吃了一半的煎饼果子，幸好它没事。  
离开地铁站后，要走过一座天桥再穿过地下通道才能到出租屋里，一路都在刮风，王耀吸了吸鼻子，此时透明的液体依旧开始从鼻孔流出，他没忍住，打了好几个喷嚏。风越来越大，在走进地下通道前，似乎走一步温度就会降低一度。他抱着单肩包瑟瑟发抖，好冷啊，西伯利亚，南极洲，绝对零度的环境下原来有这么冷吗？地下通道里白色的灯光让他的眼角刺痛地流出泪水。如果现在被人看到这种状态，一定很丢人。他不知道自己爬上楼梯时究竟花了多大的力气，从兜里掏出钥匙打开门后，室内温度依旧是那么低，王耀发现窗户被风吹开，放在床上的纸张被吹到地板上。他关好门，放下单肩包后才发现煎饼果子不翼而飞，是什么时候弄丢的？床上还没铺好棉被，也没有购买电热毯，所以他关好窗户后，感觉自己只是在雪原里用雪做成被子盖在身上。过了一会，终于感受到一丝温暖，放在被窝里的手机起了一层白雾，他用被子擦干净后，发现任勇洙给自己发来了消息，是一些好笑的表情包和新的健身食谱。于是他回复：我现在好冷。  
—大哥，没事吧？突然就降温了，在健身房里也能感觉到。  
—我没事，对了，你周末有空吗？  
任勇洙撤回了一条消息。  
—那必须有空，大哥找我有什么事？  
—去吃点什么吧，你来指定去哪里吃饭。

身体渐渐好转，王耀从木制箱子里拿出还没套好床单的羽绒被，上好第二天的闹钟，通常累到没有力气洗澡的时候，他会选择在第二天早上洗澡。  
-  
烤肉在烤肉板上一点点褪去血色，这家烤肉店人很多，两人在门外排队等待了一小时才进店。“这是安慰餐，但不怎么运动的大哥不能吃太多哦。”王耀没有搭理这句话，毕竟是自己掏钱请客，想点什么就会在纸上对应的餐品划勾。任勇洙从身后的进口烧酒里挑选出一瓶喜欢的口味，介绍起瓶身贴着的代言女星。王耀对谁是烧酒代言人没有兴趣，点点头糊弄过去。  
“这个酒的味道是怎么样的？”  
“大哥想知道可以去拿一瓶嘛。”  
“不要，万一不喜欢那可不就浪费了。”  
他要了一个空杯子，这种牌子的烧酒让他感觉自己在喝医用酒精。“不太好喝。”他说实话。  
任勇洙正在往生菜上放置刚烤好的五花肉，多夹了免费赠送的酸萝卜和辣酱一起塞进嘴里。  
“我今晚本来打算去朋友开的派对的，但这可是大哥第一次邀请我出来，那我还是选择大哥哟。”  
“说到选择…我今晚可以去你家留宿吗？”王耀想起背包里携带的换洗衣物，拜托了，他真的不想会错意，任勇洙对自己肯定有超过朋友的感情…只要能有做为一夜情对象的感情就足够。  
任勇洙放下筷子，惊讶地张大嘴巴，即使在昏暗的灯光下，王耀还是能看见他的脸颊一点点变色。“大哥…难道你真的对我…”  
“可以吗？”  
“那当然，什么时候都可…”任勇洙快速地点头，却想到什么，于是整个人突然僵住了，“但今天晚上不行。”  
“是吗，那不好意思，我要走了。”王耀抓起背包站起身，脸上火辣辣的，像遭受了羞辱。坐在桌子对面的任勇洙抓住他的手腕后，死死地抱着王耀的腰：“大哥要去哪啊？”  
“你不答应我当然要回家了。”  
“那饭钱怎么办…不对，你为什么要现在就回家。”  
“你今晚不是已经约了人吗？”  
“不是的，我们小区停水了，大哥，我们可以去找个旅馆又或者去你家的，你误会了吗，我没有约人，我见到你之后总是想着你，对别人都硬不起来了！”  
身边坐着的几桌人愣住看着他们，连正在帮隔壁桌烤肉的服务员都瞪大了眼睛。发现目光凝聚在他们身上的那一刻王耀真的很想找个地缝钻进去。“这种话能不能不要说这么大声？”  
“不说出来我怕大哥一直误会我。”  
王耀坐回位置上，埋头把烤好的肉沾上大酱塞进嘴里：“当然是指最后两句不要说这么大声。”  
-  
王耀躺在床上瞪着天花板发呆，耳边传来淋浴的声音，任勇洙在用母语唱着流行歌曲，很耳熟，王耀在健身房里曾经听过很多次。就在十几分钟前，他看着任勇洙蹲下来在便利店前台挑选适合自己尺寸的避孕套。“这个牌子的不是比较便宜的吗？”“不行啊大哥这个是日产的。”最终挑选好的盒子在桌上反射着七彩的镭射光，他停止了发呆，拿着摆在床头的小说集心不在焉地阅览。待会他也得去洗澡，他好久没有做过，在开始工作后他曾经一度以为自己是性冷淡，看来只是自己太累导致的后果。  
水停了下来。他放下书，打开手机开始播放他前阵子购买的数字专辑。“大哥，到你啦。”任勇洙就这么赤裸裸地从洗澡房里走出来，身上一丝不挂，半充血状态的第一性征顶端滴下没擦干净的水滴。王耀脱下衣服放在洗衣篓里，他租用出租屋后，除了房东，第二个走进房间洗澡的人就是任勇洙。对着镜子，他揉了揉像发霉的开心果一样的眼睛，不知不觉间黑眼圈已经这么严重。

在吹干净头发后，他用毛巾裹住下身走出去，任勇洙关掉了音乐，正假装正经地倒着看床上的书：“没想到大哥会在我认真读书的时候来诱惑我，真是不好好招待大哥都说不过去了。”  
“你总是能说出这种奇怪的话。”王耀躺在床上与他对视，“所以你是什么时候对我产生兴趣的？”  
“我们认识的第一个月，每一次见面，我都会在脑里播放搞笑综艺里「啊，恋爱的电波」的时候，我就觉得你肯定会爱上我的。”  
没厘头的话语，压在身上的温度与重量都让王耀感到十分安心，任勇洙把头埋在王耀的小腹上慢慢呼吸：“大哥肚子上的肉好舒服…”  
“勇洙？”  
他疑惑不解地抬起头：“大哥也太着急了，现在正是酝酿感情的好时候，难道现在里面就受不住了吗？”  
“不是。”王耀张开双臂，“来抱住我吧。”

他们赤裸着身子拥抱，王耀回想起初次见面撞在那块柔软的胸部的触感，他的手向下抚摸着任勇洙的背后，用指尖轻轻地刮。  
“哦，好痒哦！”说完这句，任勇洙松开了双臂，捧起王耀的左边脸颊轻啄了好几下，随后他们的嘴唇触碰在一起，起先只是蜻蜓点水般地轻吻，随后他们几乎在同时把舌头伸出来，纠缠在一起。深吻的过程中他们一直睁着眼睛看着对方，在舌间的纠缠分开后两人脸颊有些泛红。  
然后呢，我是不是应该先说“我们来做爱吧。”没等王耀考虑好时，就感到阴茎被一只手握住，轻轻撸动着。这时，他终于注意到任勇洙的阴茎完全涨得通红，紫色的血管都能看得一清二楚。而自己还未进入充血状态的阴茎被一张熟练的口掌控着，刚与自己吻完的舌尖现在正在前段的细孔打转。他觉得前端痒痒的，有些不自在，偶尔手淫来解决梦遗问题也是如此不自在。可口腔真的很舒服，舒服到没过一会儿自己就射进了那张嘴里。他此时才意识到自己正往后撑着身子喘气，任勇洙用手指头玩弄刚软下来的阴茎，讲着不合时宜的黄段子。最终，他用手指在王耀的肚子上打转：“待会我应该能顶到这里？”  
“你最好能…唔…”那根刚才还在腹部打转的手指现在已经进入了体内，慢慢地挑弄着最敏感的小点。刚才除了套，还购买了一瓶相比电商价有些贵的润滑液。借助着润滑液，手指多进入了一根助于扩张。过了会，他终于如愿以偿地将鼓胀已久的阴茎挺入。“你吸得太紧了，大哥，放松点。”

如果他们今天晚上的经历是一部色情片，那么一定不好卖出去。没有人会对千篇一律的传教士体位打桩感兴趣吧？在一次又一次抵达敏感点时，王耀感到自己的呼吸变得仓促，他感觉自己在完成一个让压在自己身上的男人射精的任务，而不是在享受性生活带来的快感。等会做完好像还要洗澡，好像还有没完成的工作要做完，如果他有经验，现在就能把快速抽插自己的阴茎弄得吐出白色的浑浊液体。可惜他对这方面完全不擅长。王耀睁开眼睛：“勇洙，你很舒服吗？”  
“嗯，大哥好紧好舒服，会让你更爽的。”  
王耀看着那张享受着性爱的脸庞，应该还是能卖出去的，毕竟男主角有这样好看的脸庞，大多数人看着这张脸，干枯的河床也会变得湿润。渐渐地，随着一次次抽插，那股不适应的无助感开始在全身扩散，如果现在是色情片拍摄，我该做什么？该伸出舌头假装自己被操得很爽，呻吟着说我不行了，你好厉害快把我操死了一类的？不要瞎想，这是做爱又不是工作，做爱随着自己的心意来就行，况且压在身上的体重和柔软的肌肉过于舒服，不用高潮也完全足够。  
抽插的力度变大，进入身体的更深处，在一次次顶撞下，腹部突然开始颤抖，嘴巴不受控制地说着：“够了，快放开我…”这样反而使他遭受了一次猛烈的身体撞击，耳畔回响起噼啪作响的水声。终于，伴随着呻吟和颤抖的身体，他的前端喷射出一股精液，任勇洙也停下来，压在王耀的身上有节奏地呼吸。  
“你也射了…？”  
“对，大哥体内太舒服了，真的很爽。本来想多待一会，但发现大哥射了后，我怕再操会让你不舒服就也射出来。”  
任勇洙把避孕套从半软的阴茎上拨弄下来，满意地在眼前晃了几下，打了个结扔进垃圾桶里，“等会做好想内射啊，戴着套没有不戴爽，想把大哥内射成爆浆奶油泡芙。”  
“乱说什么。诶，内射应该处理的很麻烦，我待会还要工作。所以你等会还是戴套吧。”  
“真的…要戴吗？”  
任勇洙露出有些失望的神情。  
“你不是怕我不舒服么，精液射在体内好像对身体健康有害。”  
“我做完帮你抠出来如何？”  
“行吧，在你硬起来之前，我先去开一下电脑。”  
“可今天是周末，不要再管什么工作了，大哥。好好放松一下，然后被我操到再射一次吧。”  
-  
任勇洙看着手机上的时间，现在居然十一点才刚过，疲倦不堪，被他称为大哥的男人睡去了，正在小声地打着呼噜。他站在镜子前刷牙，认真观看起身上的红痕和牙印。“大哥太喜欢我了，真是完全没办法…”他看着放在洗脸台上的常用洁面工具里的一管洗面奶，不太敢把自己没见过的牌子往脸上涂，只冲洗了脸庞和手，用干净的毛巾擦干净后，熄灭房间里亮着的灯，他暗想：以后多让大哥锻炼臀部的话，揉捏起来手感会更好。啊，真的好想继续摸大哥的肚子。

“这儿没有矿泉水吗？好渴。”  
任勇洙小声嘀咕，打开开水壶用鼻子测温，发现是温水后，举起烧水壶往嘴里灌温水。果然还是冷矿泉水好喝。

放在床头的手机在黑暗房间里亮得刺眼，此时，一条条需要处理的文件正通过无线网传送到微信账号上。项目组的同事用急切的语气下命令--你今天晚上必须得处理这些文件，收到尽快回复我。还没睡着的任勇洙感到时不时冒出的亮光让他感到烦躁以至于无法入睡，便把手机翻面放置。很快便熟睡过去。

-end


End file.
